Family Affair
by jneisha
Summary: This has a bit of humor. This is about how The KazamaMishima family get along. Jin, Jun and Kazuya


I wanted to write this fic to show how the Mishima-Kazama's get along.  Jin, Kazuya, and Jun are in this.  This fic is slightly different though.  Jun and Kazuya were never killed and Jin was never succumb to the devil gene.  Of course this shows how Jin, Kazuya and Jun all get along in the same household.

**Family Affair**

**By: j_neisha**

**Kazuya_jun@hotmail.com**

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled a frustrated Kazuya at his nineteen-year-old son Jin.  "You know the dishes are supposed to be cleaned **_BEFORE_** you begin dinner!"   

"Sorry, Dad" Jin replied sarcastically, putting the soapy dishrag down.

He approached the stove and turned it off.  Then Jin walked over to the sink and began cleaning the dishes once again.  "I've told you this over and over for the past nineteen years," screamed Kazuya who was now picking up a plate.  

"You call this clean?" he asked picking up a plate. 

 "Kazuya, if you let me clean the dishes, maybe they'll be clean," replied an irritated Jin.

This reply made Kazuya angry.  Kazuya was so angry his face turned red.  

"You **_DARE_** speak to me like that?" he asked reaching for Jin's collar.  Kazuya pulled Jin by the collar and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the dojo next door.  

Jin pulled away from his father once they stepped foot in the dojo.  "Kazuya! What's the matter with you?" Kazuya grabbed Jin by the sides of his collar and lifted him up. 

 "You think you're grown just because you're nineteen? I got news for you, the only way I'll stop treating you as the little boy you are is if you move out!" He dropped Jin on the floor. 

 "Fine," Jin replied.

Kazuya frowned with question.  "What did you say?" 

"Fine," Jin repeated, "I'll move out.  Maybe then I won't have to hear your mouth."

Kazuya was speechless.  He watched as Jin walked out the dojo.  Jin never spoke to his father that way.  Jin never showed an ounce of disrespect…**_ever_**.  Something told Kazuya that he was a little too hard on Jin.  

Kazuya didn't care though.  "Maybe if the boy moves out, I'll finally get things done right around here without that youth spoiling things."  

Kazuya didn't bother to move though.  He walked over to the punching bag.  He stood in a ready stance then kicked the punching bag, breaking it off the chain that was holding it up.

Jun watched as Jin packed his bags.  "Jin your father was in one of his 'moods'.  I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Jin stopped packing.  He walked over to his mother, who was standing in the doorway, and hugged her.  "Mom, Kazuya has been in one of his moods for as long as I can remember.  I can't tolerate it anymore.  I have to go."  A tear ran down Jun's face.  "If you have to go…promise me you'll be safe."

Jin nodded.  "I will." Jin then walked over to his bags, picked them up and headed for the door.  One he had on his bag and the other he carried in his hand.  "Kazuya really needs an attitude adjustment," Jin stated before he walked through the door.

Jun stood in his way.  "Jin, I know.  I know he pulled you in the dojo again…. whenever he gets upset for some reason he want to 'teach you a lesson' by fighting you.  Kazuya feels that you're not strong enough in spirit, so this way he can make you."

Jin dropped his bags.  He stared at his mother with such a hateful look.  "He thinks I'm not strong enough? He has another thing coming...I am Jin Kazama.  I will beat that bastard!" 

He marched pass Jun and went down the stairs and to the dojo.  Once at the dojo, Jin stood in the entrance. "So, you finally decided to test your skills against me," Kazuya said not turning to face him.  Jin just stood in the entrance.  "Ready when you are," Jin replied.  

He stepped foot in the dojo, but remembered that it was disrespectful to wear shoes in the dojo.  He took his shoes off before he stepped anywhere near Kazuya.

Jun ran down the stairs, into the kitchen and into the dojo.  She watched as Jin approached Kazuya.  Then she watched as they got into their ready stances.  She wanted to stop it, but of this is the way these two men will finally get a long like father and son, then she'll consider it.  She turned away for a moment to think about it.  Is what she's doing right? To find out her answer, she had to watch, whether she wanted to or not.

Jin made the first attack.  He aimed a Demon's Paw at his father, but his father sidestepped the attack and tripped him.  Jin fell on his face, but quickly rose back up.  

Kazuya made the second attack by grabbing Jin's arm and flipping him over.  While Jin lay on the floor, Kazuya still holding his arm stepped on his neck.  Jin hollered out in pain.  

Kazuya let go of hi, but Jin still lye on the floor.  Kazuya kicked him in his side, making Jin roll over.  Jin stood up slowly.  He was slouching, holding his side, trying to swallow his spit, but it hurt too much to.

Kazuya laughed a hardy laugh.  "You expect to defeat me like that? Hah! What could you possible do to me?" 

Jim spit up a bunch of saliva on the floor.  Still slouching, he let go of his side.  He tried to stand straight, but he just slumped right back down.  Kazuya walked over to him.  Standing over him, Kazuya kicked Jin in the ribs.  Hollering in pain, Jin fell to his knees, coughing and trying to catch his breath.  

Kazuya, still standing over Jin, kicked him in his stomach.  Coughing again, Jin this time coughed up blood.  He slumped to the floor, now lying there holding his ribs, coughing up blood.  

"You're in no condition to fight Jin," said a now concerned Kazuya.  

He walked over to Jin, but Jin kicked him in the face.  Holding his face, Kazuya stepped back.  Jin got up quick, but realized he was hurt when he felt the pain in his neck and ribs.

Still ignoring the pain, Jin countered by grabbing his father's arm, twisting it, flipping him over his shoulders.  Several bones cracked in Kazuya's arm.  Kazuya lye on the floor, holding his dislocated arm, which lay lifeless at the side of his arm.  Kazuya stood up slower than his son did when he got hurt earlier in the fight.  Both father and son stood staring at each other, slouching.  Jin held his ribs, his neck now his bruised and blood trickling down his mouth while Kazuya stood with his dislocated arm.  

Jun ran in to stop the fight.  "You're both in no condition to fight.  Stop now!"  She turned to Kazuya.  "Jin has proven that he is worthy to be in this house.  Why do you treat him like this? He loves you!! Why must he fight you to get your trust?" 

Kazuya looked down with embarrassment.  "I don't want Jin to end up like…me," he confessed.  

Jin looked at his father with a smile.  Jun stared at Kazuya.  She was amazed by what she heard.  

"I was just trying to make him stronger in spirit.  He seems to be lacking that," Kazuya stated.  

"Jin is fine," Jun replied bringing the two closer together.  Jun stepped to the side as the two looked at each other, still slouching.  

"If you do thing right around here then maybe I'll consider," Kazuya joked.  Jin smiled.  "Sure anything you say father."

***********************************************************

"Jin!! What did I tell you about washing dishes AFTER cooking dinner!" Kazuya boomed.  

Jun stood in the doorway of the kitchen and smiled.  "Sorry father," Jin replied.  

"I'll help though," Kazuya replied cooking the dinner while Jin washed and dried the dishes.  

Jun stood in the doorway amazed.  She smiled.  _This is how I always wanted it to be._

A/N: all of my disclaimers for all of my stories are in my bio.  It doesn't make since for me to write a disclaimer on all of my fics.  It gets tiresome…. if you want a disclaimer I repeat, check my bio.


End file.
